Back Off
by grandejustache
Summary: Jade and Beck love eachother so much but everything changes when Jade notices Cat staring at Beck...


Back off

Chapter 1

Jade's POV

There I was, at Hollywood Arts, eating lunch with my boyfriend, Beck Oliver. His arm round my shoulder and our fingers locked into each others at my shoulder.

"I want coffee." I demanded.

"Whats the magic word?" Beck said with a pleading tone.

"Are you serious," I looked at Beck. "Don't be a child"

"I'm not! Just say the magic word!" Beck demanded.

"No!" I said.

"Whats the magic word?" Beck looked at me.

I could see he was getting annoyed now so I had to give in.

"Fine! _Please!"_ I said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Beck replied smirking.

Beck got up and walked of to the Grub Truck.

"NO SUGAR!" I shouted to him across the parking lot.

"I KNOW!" He shouted back.

I loved how Beck just done everything for me. He's amazing. I really love him…Wow. Am I complimenting someone?

As I was sitting there daydreaming about Beck, Sinjin came over and sat beside me.

"GO!" I shouted in his face and he quickly scrambled off.

Beck then came back with coffee and handed it to me.

"Thanks babe." I said.

We sat next to each other for a while, hand in hand but then I noticed Cat. She was sitting with Andre and Tori, staring at me and Beck with a flirty look oh her face.

"Look at, Cat." I told Beck.

Beck looked at her and I gave her the evils.

"Whats she doing?" Beck said confused.

"That bitch," I said. "She's drooling over you! She's daydreaming about you! SHE LOVES YOU!"

I unlocked my fingers from Beck's hand and stormed over to her. She quickly turned around pretending she wasn't staring, and started eating her salad she got from the Grub Truck earlier.

"CAT!" I shouted. Cat looked up at me with a worried look.

"Whaat…?" Cat said worryingly.

"Why the flirty looks to Beck?" I shouted furiously.

I snatched her salad and chucked it across the parking lot. Everyone suddenly came crowding round.

"HEY! I was eating that salad!" Cat said looking down. I stared at Cat.

"Why the flirty looks to Beck?" I shouted even louder.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about…" Cat said anxiously. She looked down acting innocent.

I looked to my side and saw Beck next to me.

At least, I had Beck with me.

"Oh you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" I said angrily.

"Jade…." Beck said sternly trying to stop me. He pulled my shoulder back but I shrugged his hand off fiercely.

"Urm…No I don't…" Cat said, quickly and then started running away. I ran after her shouting her name and I finally caught her.

Chapter 2

Beck's POV

I watched Jade go off and run after Cat but I just let her get on with it, no offense to Cat or anything. She could handle this on her own. She was Jade West for crying out loud!

"I'm going to go and see whats happened!" Tori shouted running after them.

"No, Tori! You don't need to…." I said

"What's up with Jade?" Andre asked me as us two were now the only ones on the table.

"Well apparently Tori was looking at me with a flirty look but I don't know…" I replied while hearing the screaming and shouting from Cat and Jade.

"Here they come." Andre told me.

Cat's hair was all tangled and in her face aswell as Jade's.

"You cant prove anything!" Cat shouted across the table as she went to sit next to Andre.

"YEAH? Well _I _have a witness, unlike _you."_ Jade said as she pointed to me while sitting on my lap with her coffee.

"Ugh, Jaadee.." I whined. "Don't get me into this!"

"It's mine and Cat's argument and its about you do 1. You're already in it and 2. If you were a perfect boyfriend then you wouldn't mind me saying you are my witness!" Jade cleverly said.

"Well," I said. "If you were a great girlfriend then you would understand I don't want to be in this!"

"So, you're calling me a bad girlfriend?" Jade replied demandingly.

"No! I'm just making a point!" I said honestly.

"So, you wanna.." Jade said getting cut of by Andre.

"OKAAY!" Andre shouted trying to stop our argument.

"I think you two have to apologise to each other." Andre said correctly while looking at Cat and Jade.

"Sorry, Jade." Cat said pouting.

"Piss off, Cat." Jade hissed.

"Fine! I'll go so I don't have to be blinded by your face! Hehe." Cat giggled and ran away.

"YEAH! GREAT COMEBACK!" Jade shouted across the parking lot to Cat.

Chapter 3

Jade's POV

'Grrr! I hate Cat! I don't think there's such a word to describe her!' I thought to myself.

"Okay babe. I think that's enough" Beck said to me laughing, then he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Yup! That sorted her out!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"What the hell just happened?" Andrea said with confusion. "Pff! It felt like a argument bomb went off!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, man!" Beck said.

"Yeah, I hate her!" I said furiously.

"Ok, ok! Calm down!" Andre replied to me.

"No! I wont calm down! That little bitch is just….GRR!" I shouted back to Andre.

"Ok, babe. Calm down or I wont talk to you for the rest of the day. Deal?" Beck said persuasively.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Oh and how dare Cat say you were ugly. You're beautiful! But she probably didn't mean it. It was just one of her Cat moments." Beck said smirking and then kissed me. We started to make out but then got interrupted by Andre.

"Um, Jade. Yeah you were on fire!" Andre said to me while I smirked back at him.

Chapter 4

Beck's POV

"Wow. Don't think I've ever had a crazier day than today! Jade and Cat were properly fighting and now there proper enemies." I muttered to myself in my RV. I decided to text Jade to see if she wanted to come over as she's had a pretty rough day.

To Jade

From Beck:

Hey babe. Wanna come over to my RV?

A few minutes later, I got a reply.

To Beck

From Jade:

Yeah, I guess. Be there in 30 mins.

Thankfully, she replied yes because for the past days she's been saying no. I hope she's okay…

-30 mins later-

I heard a knock at the door and as I got up off the sofa to get it, the door was already on the floor and Jade was just standing there with her hands on her hips. She stomped in and slapped herself on my bed.

"Hey" I said hoping she would reply to me. "You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Jade shouted back.

'Well, at least she replied!' I thought to myself.

I sighed. "Whats up?" I replied feeling kinda stupid. Jade did have a point.

"Cat fucking Valentine" she replied stubbornly.

"Is it about her staring at me?" I asked.

"Jeez. No, its about the pink elephant she put in my bath tub!" Jade replied to me really sarcastically.


End file.
